User blog:ZPD/The Netflix Effect and How it messed up King of Dragons pt. 1-2
Hello guys and gals, this isn’t ZPD to introduce what I call the Netflix effect. For me, the Netflix effect is this, make it more. More violence, more inappropriate language, more drama. And below, I’m going to show you how this Netflix Effect in fact affects the two-parter show finale. 1) The Netflix Effect: Make it more violent Throughout the HTTYD Franchise, we see no scenes more gory than say a man being thrown off a Gronckle in the first movie to the death of Valka’s Bewilderbeast in the second. Neither of these were at all gory and in fact no blood was shown in the second thankfully. When we look to when the Titan Dramillion is shot in the first half of King of Dragons, the scene we see is perhaps similar to the death of Valka’s Bewilderbeast and as a result it seems fine in accordance with the rest of the franchises for HOW it dies, pierced by a sharp spear or tusk, but even beforehand it gets shot, this part goes wrong. Johann fires the shot and it could’ve hit the Titan Dramillion and then I wouldn’t be mentioning here except for what follows. The Titan Wing screams in agony pretty much, the falls off a cliff with the arrow still in the dragon and gets beat up falling in rocks, and then taken and left for dead. In the second movie, we here’s a mention of a dragon being “blinded and left for dead” but this is a whole different story. 2) The Netflix Effect: Make the script a little dirty In the history of the franchise and even the book series, there has never been a curse word beyond well anything. And for those of you thinking, “Hey, Stoick said, All ____ is going to break loose” in the first movie. He was a) referring to a place and b) referring to a different place than where you’re thinkng of which isn’t spelled with only one l and is pretty much the Viking place for the unhonorable dead and bad people. And once again, Stoick was referring to a place (mythological, but a place, at least the one he was referring to as I said) while at the end of King of Dragons pt. 1 Dagur says that he “is bored as ________” a) he’s obviously not referring to a place and b) he says it entirely out of context which is pretty much all tv cursing is, out of context especially in this show. Also c) I’m sure many people have heard people say what Dagur said and they siren weren’t referring to a place just to back up my previous point. Also, I’d like to address those of you reader s who are thinking about what Hiccup said as he passed that ice block next to Gobber, “And kick Drago’s (voice is blocked out)” First and last off, he didn’t actually say it, you had to assume that he said what some of you might be thinking but we didn’t hear it so he didn’t say it for sure a second far as we know. So that’s it for this point. (There’s going to be a part two off this blog funny enough, I got real into this blog.) Category:Blog posts